1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buffer device for a slide structure, and more particularly to a track with a buffer device installed to the rear end of a fixed track to release the striking force from a mobile track against the fixed track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slides have been widely used by users. A conventional slide includes a fixed track, a middle track and a mobile track. Taking the slide adapted to a cabinet and its drawers for example, the fixed track is secured to each inner side of the closet, while the mobile track is secured to each side of the drawer. The middle track is secured to the fixed track through ball bearings in a slidable manner to carry the mobile track. As shown in FIG. 8, a prior art comprises a mobile track A, a middle track B and a fixed track C. The mobile track A and the middle track B are connected with an axially sliding part D. The middle track B and the fixed track C are connected with an axially sliding part E. The mobile track A has a stopper F which corresponds with a block G of the middle track B allowing the mobile track A to stop at a fixed place. The rear end of the mobile track A has a reduced opening A1. The front end of the mobile track A has a bending plate A2. A buffer block H is formed at the rear end of the fixed track C.
The stopper F has a protuberance F1. The block G has a block plate G1 which secures with the protuberance F1 of the stopper F when the mobile track A is moving forward to prevent detachment.
Further, when the mobile track A is pushed inward, the bending plate A2 undertakes the striking force from the block G of the middle track B until the mobile track A reaches to the fixed track C, while the reduced opening A1 will engage with the buffer block H in a secured status.
The buffer block H has been revealed by a prior art, please refer to a U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,209, which secures the buffer block to an upright raised plate at the rear end of the fixed track. After studying the design of the buffer block secured to the rear end of the fixed tracks, another shortcomings were disclosed, please refer to the cross-section view of FIG. 9 of the U.S. patent. The shortcomings are:    1. The center portion of the through of the buffer block bulges out a portion, which causes the two ends of the buffer block in a different width, which is to be contacted with the rear end of the mobile track to produce an elastic pressure force to buffer the striking force. However, due to the differential between the widths, the elastic deformation degree is different, plus the engagement point of the rear end of the mobile track varies depending upon the material. Some materials are tightening and some are loosening, it is hard to control all materials to have the same tightness effect.    2. The two bulged portions of the buffer block are also designed to have different widths at the engaging area between the buffer block and the plate of the mobile track. This causes differential of the elastic pressure force, and is difficult to control or to measure the tightness.This prior art causes different elastic effects and is hard to get a precise measurement.